Naruto:Create A Legend
by Shigami Haruto
Summary: Walaupun lemah dan memiliki penyakit yang aneh tapi dia tidak menyerah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya karena dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki


Title:Naruto:Creat A Legend

Disclaime: Naruto-Masasi khisimoto

High School DxD-Ichie Ishibumi

Rate:M

Pairing:Narutox...

pagi hari di kuoh akademi terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang diiringi oleh hinaan dan cacian oleh para murid di sekitarnya.

"cih,anak penyakitan itu kenapa masih hidup padahal lebih baik ddia mati dri paada menyusahkan orangng orang-orang disekitrnya" hina salah satu murid laki-laki berambut coklat.

"ya itu benar orang penyakitan seperrtinya lebih baik mati dari pada dia menulari penyakitnya kepada kita" suara hinaan lagi dari seorang siswa berkaca mata yang ada didekatnya.

"kenapa kepala sekolah masih mengizinkaanya bersekolah disini"kata suara lain dan hinaan itu terus dia dengar sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya tapi tetap ia abaikan.

Naruto pov,

'Kalian pikir aku begini karena keinginanku!' itulah yang kira-kira ingin kuucapkan namun aku tidak mengatakannya,bukan apa-apa tapi karena aku diajarkan untuk tidak terlalu terbawa emosi oleh orang yang merawatku setelah aku hilng dulu saat bertemu dengan erojiji atau jiraiya jiji aku bahkan tidak punya teempat tingal dan bahkan untuk makan pun aku harus mencuri.

"bruk!"tumbukhku jatuh kebelkang karena ada seorang anak dengan sengaja menabrakku.

"hei! Penyakitan kalau jalan pakai mata jangan asal tabrak orang!" bentak murid itu kepadaku tapi aku mengabaikannya lalu berdiri dan pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya yang jelas menghinaku hingga tak terasa aku sampai kelas tapi suara hinaan masih aku dengar dari murid yang satu klas denganku dan orag yang tak sengaja aku tabrak tadi karena dia memang satu kelas dennganku.

Time skip,

Pulang sekolah

Saat ini aku sedand berjalann menuju ruang klub yang aku ikuti untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

Rung penelitian ilmu gaib

Saat ini aku sedang ada di depan pintu rung klub yang aku ikuti " **occult research club"** itulah nama klub yang aku ikuti kub ini terdiridari murid-murid terpopuler di kuoh akademi namun asal kalian ketahui semua anggota dari klub ini adalah iblis termasuk juga aku walaupun aku iblis tetapi entah mengapa aku tetap saja lemah dan tidak memiliki sihir seperti anggota lainnya itulah mengapa aku juga dikucilkan di klub ini tapi untunglah masih ada Akeno-san yang mau menjadi temannkun bahkan dia tidak takut tertular penyakit yang aku derita.

'KRIET'

Suara pintu klub yang ku buka.

"sudah kuduga tempat ini sepi" aku memang tahu semua anggota sedang berlatih untuk menghadapi si brengsek phenex itu tapi karena aku lemah jadi buchou tidak mengajakku.

Villa gremory,

Rias pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku dan semua perageku latihan untuk mengalahkan Riser phenex karena dia ingin memaksaku bertunangan dengnnya tapi aku tidak mau sehingga diadakan Rating Game untuk menentukan apakah aku harus bertunangannya dengannya atau tidak.

"Rias!kenapa kau tidak mengajak Naruto-kun untuk latihan bersama kita?" Tanya sahabat serta quenku padaku tentang Naruto

" Kenapa aku harus mengajaknya dia itu benar-benar budak yang tak berguna dia hanya manusia penyakitan yang sangat lemah dan hampir mati sebelum aku membangkitkannya menjadi iblis tapi walaupu sekarng dia sudah menjadi iblis sekalipun dia tetap lemah dan tidak berguna karena itulah aku tidak mengajaknya" balasku padanya dengan sinis.

"Tapi jika kau mengajaknya mungkin Naruto-kun bisaa sedikit lebih kuat dan dia bisa menambah kekuatan kita untuk mengalahkan Riser" balas akeno lagi aku benar-benar heran dengannya kenapa dia begitu membelanya

"Dia itu hanya beban dan membuat team kita kalah Akeno"balasku dengan sengit.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mereinkarnasikannya dulu" balasnya dengan tidak kalah sengit.

"Dulu kukira dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat jadi aku mereinkarnasikanya" balasku padanya.

"kau benar-benar sudah berubah Rias sekarang kau hanya mengangap peeragemu sebagai budak bukan sebagai keluarga seperti dulu"ucapnya lalu pergi.

Kenapa dia begitu membelanya apa Akeno menyukainya kenapa saat aku mmemikirkan hal itu dadaku perih.

Ruang klub

Naruto mindscape

Naruto pov,

Apa yang harus kulakukan aku benar-benar inginmenyelamatkan buchou tapi kenapa aku begitu lemah kenapa aku tidakbisa melakukan apa-apa kenapa aku menjadi iblis yang lemah kenapa penyakit ini tidak hilang walau aku berubah menjadi iblis.

" **Kau ingin mengetahui jawabannya Naruto"** terdengar suara berat dari arah belakangku dan saat kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakanng aku melihat seekor naga hitam yang berdiri dengan keempat kakinya dan sayap hitam besar yang membentang bagai langit malam tanpa bintang.

"siapa kau dan aku dimana sekarang?" Tanyaku padanya.

" **Ha...Ha...Ha...Menarik sepertinya kau tidak takut padaku"** ucapnya yang tidak membalas pertanyaanku.

"kenapa aku takut padamu aku tidak merasakan niat jahat darimu maka aku tidak takut padamu"balasku ya aku memang memiliki sedikit kelebihan yaitu bisa merasakan emosi seseorang.

" **Menarik kau memang menarik walaupun kau kehilangan ingatan dan kekuatan sejatimu tersegel tapi kau masih sama seperti dulu sebelum ingatanmu hilang Naruto"** Blasnya entah mengapa membuatku kesal karena pertanyaanku belum dijawab.

"hei!kau belum menjawab pertayaanku yang tadi"Teriakku padanya.

" **Pertaanyan yang mana yang belum kujawab?"** tanyanya dan hal itu benar-benar membuatku kesal karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku hanya bertanya satu pertanyaan naga bodoh yaitu siapa kau? dan di mana ini?"tanyaku lagi sambil berusaha mengontrol emosiku.

" **Yang bodoh itu kau yang kau tanyakan itu dua pertanyaan bodoh!"** Teriaknya padaku tanpa menjawab pertannyaanku.

" **Tapi baiklah akan kujawab pertaanyanmu aku adalah Vion naga yang tercipta dari kegelapan dari semua makhluk termasuk tuhan dan malaikat dan tempat ini adalah mindscapemu"** akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaanku tapi tungu dia bilang kegelapan dari tuhan dan malaikat.

"Apa maksudmu kegelapan dari Tuhan dan Malaikat bagaimana mungkin Malaikat yang tercipta dari cahaya mempunyai kegelapan dan Tuhan yang menciptan semua hal memiliki kegelapan?" Tanyaku yang mulai kebingan karena sepengetahuanku Malaikat diciptakan dari cahaya dan Tuhan adalah yang menciptakaan segalanya.

" **kau sekarang benar-benar sangat bodoh Naruto walaupun tercipta dari cahaya mereka juga bisa memiliki emosi yang menyebabkan adanya kegelapan dan banyak malaikat yang tidak kuat ddengan kegelapan dan jatuh tapi bukan berarti kegelapan yang menyebabkan malaikat jatuh tapi karena kesalahan tuhan yang menciptakan makhluk dengan emosi dan hal itulah yang menjaadikan malaaikat jatuh dan Tuhan sendiri bagaimana disebut tidak memiliki kegelapan jika Dia bisa membunuh makhluknya saat great war demi ambisinya yang disebut kedamaian"** jelasnya yang membuatku berpikir bahwa semua yanng dikatakannya benar **.**

"Jadi tidak ada makhluk yang benar-benar suci dan baik tanpa maksud apapun"kataku sedikit miris tentang takdir dunia ini.

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanyaku panya karena tidak mungkin dia memanggilku hanya untuk menjelaskan tentang semua hal itukan.

" **Aku akan memberikan hal yang kau inginkan yaitu kekuatan untuk mengalahkan burung itu"** Jawabnya membuatku senang tapi bagaimana caaranya membrikan kekuatan paadaaku aku ini hanya iblis lemah yang penyakitan alasan apa yang membuatnya mau memberikan kekuataan padaku.

"Kenapa kau memberikan kekuatan padaku alasan apa yang bisa membuatku menerima kekuatanmu?" Tanyaku padanya karena aku tidak mau jika sebagai imbalan dari kekuatan yang kudapat adalah mengorbankan orang yang berhaga bagiku.

" **Alasannya simpel karena aku adalah partnermu walaupu kau tidk ingat tapi aku akan tetaap menjadi partnermu karena kita satu"** Jawabnya yang membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudnya kita adalah partner dan satu apa kau sacret gearku?" Tanyaku benar-benar bingung karena buchou mengatakan aku tidak memiliki aura sacret gear.

" **Bisa dibilang begitu tapi perbedaanya adalah pertama aaku tidak ddiciptakan Tuhan kedua aku bukan artefak dan ketiga aku tidak disegel dalam tubuhmu tapi bersatu dengan dirimu atau masuk kedalam dirimu tapi kau juga bissa menggunakanku seperti sacret gear dengan cara mengcopy bentuk dari sacred gear lain tapi dengan kekuatannya masih kekuatanku jadi apa apa kau menerima kekuatan yang kuberikan"** Jawab dan jelasnya padaku.

"Aku menerimanya" Jawabku dengan yakin.

" **baiklah akan kuberikan salah satu kekuatanmu yang tersegel"** Ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba didepanku muncul pedng yang mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kuat.

"pedang apa ini Vion"Tanya ku pada Vion.

" **Itu adalah pedang yang dapat memotong segalanya bahkan bila sampai ketahap tertinggi kau bisa memotong jiwa dan nama pedang itu adalah...** "Saat akan mengucapkan nama pedang itu dia memberikan jeda yang membuatku penasaran.

" **Yamitsuki"**

 **TBC**


End file.
